


Formal Wear (Day 19)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Suits, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: A smirk was spreading on the other man's face before he began stalking towards him, an almost predatory glint in his eyes.





	Formal Wear (Day 19)

He stared. He knew that. He may even had his mouth open and he would deny it even beyond death. And the other man just looked at him, confused.

„Everything okay with you?“

Ianto just nodded. Yes. Everything was fine. More than fine actually. Well, except that his dressing pants got a little tighter than they were intended to. The other man still looked confused before he saw the bulge in his trousers. A smirk was spreading on the other man's face before he began stalking towards him, an almost predatory glint in his eyes. He shut his mouth (he didn‘t even had opened in the first place!) and tried to compose himself, interrupted by a chaste kiss and mean grab between his leg.

„Then shut your mouth, teaboy. We have to be somewhere. And if you can keep yourself together you can even help me get out if this fucking tux after the dinner.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
